Wonderwall
by Hyperactive Lioness
Summary: Gwen goes into the Screaming Gophers cabin just to put away her shower things, but interrupts Trent practicing guitar. Just some GwenXTrent fluff.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TDI or the songs 'Wonderwall' by Oasis, 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol or 'Ancient History' by Hawk Nelson.**

* * *

**Wonderwall**

Gwen walked quietly out of the bathroom and towards the Screaming Gophers cabin. It was the second day on Total Drama Island... well, the second _night _to be exact. Everybody was down at a campfire that Chris had made, probably roasting marshmallows and hotdogs, and generally having fun.

_I just need to stop by the cabin to drop off my shower stuff, _Gwen thought. _And then down to the campfire to get some _real _food!_ She smiled inwardly at the thought of eating something edible.

As she neared the Screaming Gophers cabin, she heard faint snatches of music. She jogged under the open window and peeked in. It was Trent, the guy she had met the previous morning. He was sitting alone in the cabin, strumming softly on a guitar and singing.

"Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you..." he sang. "By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do... I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do... about you now..." Gwen suddenly felt awkward listening, and quickly opened the door. He stopped playing and turned to her.

"Hey Gwen, what's up?"

"Nothing," she said, a little shocked. "You remembered my name?"

"Of course," he grinned.

"That was some... great singing," she said, quickly changing the subject. "Wonderwall, by Oasis, right?"

"Somebody knows their music," he said. "I like that."

"So why aren't you down at the campfire with the others?"

"I'm going down soon," he replied. "I just never get any alone time to practice, you know?"

"Oh..." Gwen cringed. "Sorry, I'll leave."

"No, no," Trent grabbed her arm as she turned away. "You can stay... I mean, if you want." She pulled her arm away and sat down beside him.

"Okay, show me what you got," she grinned. He smiled widely and picked up his guitar.

"Song choices?"

"How about... the chorus of Chasing Cars?"

"By Snow Patrol?" he questioned. When she nodded, he started strumming.

"If I lay here," he sang. "If I just lay here... would you lie with me and just forget the world... Forget what we're told, before we get too old... Show me a garden that's bursting into life..."

"Wow," Gwen said. "You're really talented."

"I'll be here all night, people," Trent said in a loud voice. "And I'm accepting tips!" She laughed.

"Sorry, but I'm broke."

"That's okay," Trent smiled. "I'll make an exeption."

"Now we know you can play Snow Patrol," she looked his way. "What about something more... let's say... upbeat?" He grinned slyly and started playing his guitar with a very fast rhythm.

"Some girls tell you what you wanna hear," he sang. "Those girls, always make it very clear, but I know things are not what they appear, nothin' from nothin' gets you nothin' at all... We talk for hours on the telephone, but you shut down when we're alone, you stop us from being close, nothin' from nothin' gets you nothin' at all..."

"There's no rhyme and there's no reason..." they sang together, looking at one another. "She don't want anything other then, she don't need anyone other then, she don't see anyone but herself, herself... I don't want anyone other then,I don't need anyone other then..."Trent slowed down and they both sang slowly-- "I will solve your mystery, make it ancient history..." Gwen sighed.

"That sure takes a lot out of you," she said, breathing deeply. "How do singers do it?" Trent was breathing fine, and he shook his head at her.

"One more song," he said, sounding like a strict parent. "Then it's off to the campfire for both of us."

"Okay..." Gwen thought for a while. "Finish the one you were playing when I first walked in." He grinned; this was one of his personal favorites.

"Backbeat the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out," he picked up where he left off. "I'm sure you'be heard it all before but you never really had a doubt... I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now... And all the roads we have to walk are winding, and all the lights that lead the way are blinding, there are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how... Because baby... you're gonna be the one that saves me... And after all, you're my wonderwall..." he slowed down and ended almost in a whisper. "'Cause after all... you're my wonderwall..."

Breaking the moment, Chris Maclean burst through the cabin door. "Oh... my bad! Am I interrupting something?" For a second he sounded actually sincere. Then he smirked. "Cool!"

"Chris..." Gwen said, but the show host noticed the guitar in Trent's hands.

"So, you serenading the _ladies _Trent?" Chris asked. Trent went red, and Chris laughed.

"Get _out _of here, Chris," Gwen was dangerously close to kicking some serious show-host butt. "I mean it."

"Okay, okay!" Chris held up his hands in surrender. "But I want all the campers down at the fire pit... like, _now. _Lovebirds included."

"We're coming,"Gwen shoved him out the door, ignoring his last comment. "Thanks for 'serenading' me tonight, Trent." She smiled at him, and he smiled back...

* * *

Thanks to all the readers out there, and double thanks to all the REVIEWERS out there!

-HL


End file.
